User talk:Immortallies
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jadusable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryukaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UberTaco (Talk) 21:50, November 27, 2010 I've looked around your wiki activity and you've got a good head on your shoulders. I'm making you an admin for now -- I could use a hand. Hi Imm- you seem to be contributing a lot and you mentioned that you've only been in the game for a short period of time. I'm just some lurker but I've been around since the beginning, the only gap I missed was when yshdt.net was first discovered, when it was the moon children page. Let me know if you have any questions about the game- you can ask me them here or if you want to go into extended discussion I can send you my email or create a username. Thanks for your help! Re: Blastoff! Even if it is simple Lorem Ipsum, it's probably best to leave it up, if it amounts to nothing, people will know that. Mugen Kagemaru 17:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Everything about the Moon Children website - including the Lorem Ipsum - will be integrated into the Moon Children topic when the editing is finished. Immortallies 17:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Immortallies The A.R.G. So Far Fragbait will fill you in. http://02.chat.mibbit.com/?channel=%23jadusable&server=irc.rizon.net Mugen Kagemaru 03:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just found out about this whole thing a week or two ago. I'm slightly lost about the whole Moon Children Arc, but I don't think it's that big of a deal... But, two things. First, joining this so late, it's rather saddening to see how little activity there still is with this, compared to all the activity that (it seems like) I missed. :( Second, it seems that the YSHDT page is down. At least, I can't get to it on any browser. Care to check on yours? Two edits: First, that was Zack Ater, sorry ><; Second, nevermind, the site is back up, and doesn't immediately seem to have been changed. Zack Ater 03:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey! Thank you for the welcome! ^^ I discovered this two days ago. I've taken the time to review all the information on the website, the forums, and this wiki. I'm still rather hazy on some points, so I'm going over everything again. If I have any questions, I'll be sure to direct them to you. =D Thanks again for the welcome! Arciade 01:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) PlayingWithMahWii Need you and UberTaco to pass a verdict on something. It's been claimed that the little thing concerning PlayingWithMahWii isn't sufficiently noteworthy to have a place on the Summary page. Thoughts on this? (Also posted on UberTaco's Talk) Mugen Kagemaru 22:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) YSHDT URL Dump? I was browsing the YSHDT site, seeing if I could find anything new/helpful, and I started thinking... There could be more pages that we don't know about, or things could be changing on pages that never get checked. I wasn't around when all of the known pages were discovered, or anything, and going around to a bunch of different pages on the wiki, to find as many YSHDT URLs as I can is a bit... tedious and time-consuming. What do you think of a page dedicated to listing all of the known pages, their URLs, and a description of each? I'd be willing to put it together, as much as I could. Zack Ater 18:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zack! Actually, that has been done before... there is a page of the URLs on this wikia (hang on lemme get it for you...) under Index.php?cID= (wow that scared me for a second, I did a search for it and a blank page came up. xD) A few users have created programs to go through and see if there are any pages that we missed on there, and pretty much everyone that I've talked to said that what is on that wikia page is all that is there. That was all pre-January 1st, but I assume people have gone through and looked since then. I haven't looked into it myself, but there's a program players use called a JDownloader, or something of that nature. You might want to look into those (or possibly make an sub-section to that page of all the known usable links, if you prefer to do that; I just don't want you to do extra work that you don't need to do) ... thanks for bringing that up though! Immortallies 20:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for the welcome! Lol. I just might take you up on that cuz this page is kinda new to me! Well thanx for the welcome! :D Valkrie Warrior 01:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, not really sure if it was a bot leaving me a comment on my talk page, but whatever. Just want to say thanks for welcoming me, and I hope that we can work together well on this. Let me know if you find anything out, -Zero --Hello. Bot or not, thank you for the welcome. I hope I can be of help. ForlornEstuary 03:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC)ForlornEstuary Eh, hi. Thanks for welcoming me and after reading your "About Me" I feel kinda sorry for deleiting that guy´s edit sign. It´s just I have a hard time dealing with trolls and I realy don´t like when people edit stuff unecesarilly (which makes me feel even worse after what I did). You think I should RePost "Jadusable"´s sign? Please, answer me when you can.~~'''NanayaBloodline~~''' Hi Nanaya! No, don't worry about it - I'm sure it was a troll. :) Welcome to the wiki! Immortallies 08:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you're awesome. I'll help in any way I can. -NanayaBloodline Wiki Problems Some of the people on the WH Forums have stated that when they try to shoot over to the Wiki, they end up with a blank page excepting the words "too much of something" The format is similar to that of http://www.something.com. fieri, the user who first started reporting of the problem, has shot over a link to a screen cap: http://i55.tinypic.com/2ihl1ki.png from the thread: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Within_Hubris/index.php?showtopic=87 At first we believed it was merely a problem with Google Chrome, but Alice Evelyn has reported a problem with the site on Mozilla Firefox as well... Wondering if this is... intentional? I highly doubt it is... yet... is it possible that something OOG is... tampering with the wikia? Merely speculation... But still should be duly noted, since the Wikia is a major source of information for both vets and newbs... This kind of error should be... eradicated so as to prevent hinderances in the future... Just a notice. AnonymousOtter 01:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I have never had that problem. I've been in fine. However, I have gotten locked out from editing (and I'm an admin!) because too many people have been editing at the same time. Immortallies 01:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Mora I can't help to notice that this: http://jadusable.wikia.com/wiki/Typo_Analysis has been directly ripped from my Tampering of the Chapters page with no citing of myself as the author of it. Could you please look into this so that it may be rectified? Regards Deaconayc 06:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) "The Fight" I have read through most of this ARG and I'm quite intriged, and considering joining. I have a few questions about things I didn't see on this site or on the Within Huberis site. First off, has any one tried fighing yet? Ryukakai Said that this was a "fight", OOC Judasable said the ARG was based off the Majora's Mask game. Have we killed any gaurdians yet? By gaurdians I mean Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg (out of the water would be the prefered method, if possible, cause even Zoras can drown apparently) , or Twinmold (x2). Killing them would help prove the "four to free" therory. By killing the Masked Guardians we free the giants. That could be what "the answer thats right in front of you" means. Second, it may not seem too important, but what is our current equipment set up? Being a Zelda game your equipment is important. As far as I know we tecnically have most of the songs except Oath to Order (haven't killed Odolwa so we don't have it, one of the other reasons why it didn't work), I'm guessing be cause New Wave Bossa Nova allowed Rosa to speak we have up to there as far as our equipment goes, you can go on to other areas without beating the gaurdian as long as you have the mask and the item from the dungeon. I'd say we can pretty much go all over Termina except for Upper Ikana (No Ice arrows I'm guessing). Which also means we SHOULD have all the Masks except Gibido and Giant's masks (By the time I was able to get to Upper Ikana I had all but those 2 masks, because they are all accesable by that point, even the Wedding mask). Why are the masks important? Cause we lost our "free" Feirce Deity mask by not playing the right songs durring the time songes were accepted (OOC Judasable mentioned it in the 4chan interview). Now we have to collect the masks just like in the game. Third, OOC Judasable said the game was paused because he was working on an interactive game. Well an ARG is and interactive game isn't it? Could he be waiting for us to make the first move? Wouldn't killing Odolwa be a good first move? I'm not too tecno savy when it comes to video editing, but posting a video of Link fighting and killing Odolwa with the Oath to Order cutscene and freeing the first Giant be a good way to kick the final arc off? If we post a video of that as a responce to "2.wmv" as "First one Freed.wmv" or something to that effect might have some significance. Thats all for now, I hope to hear from you soon, I'll be watching this wiki for more info as it arises. SeiRyuukishi 01:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC)SeiRyuukishi Hi SeiRyuukishi! Welcome to the ARG! Since you are new, there is something I'm sure you're not entirely aware of: the connection to Majora's Mask is no longer relevant to the "gameplay" of this ARG. You see, the reason we had a connection to Majora's Mask (where we could play songs and do actions like revive) was because of a character called TheMissingLink. He was our connection to BEN's world of the game. When TheMissingLink disappeared/was killed, we no longer had that connection. The Ryukaki arc was meant to move us away from the Majora's Mask game and into the real world. His favorite saying was "It's not a game anymore." Basically, we (the players of the ARG) can no longer post video responses doing anything that would alter what OOC Jad is working on. I mean, you could go ahead and post all that stuff if you wanted to, but a.) the majority of the player base would jump down your throat in an instant for even trying, and b.) it wouldn't do anything. Video responses/playing songs is no longer accepted. Nothing happens. So, to answer your questions about the masks: they're not important. And we don't have any, actually. We had the opportunity to get the Fierce Deity mask, but we screwed that up. OOC Jad decided to take the ARG in a different direction anyway. I reccommend reading the Chatango Interview for something more recent than the 4chan interview. I also reccommend reading all of the Arc 1, Arc 2, and Arc 3 information we have. Hopefully those will clear up some of the questions and theories you have. And when OOC Jad said the ARG was on pause to work on an interactive game, he was being quite literal. He's developing a PC game for the last arc of the ARG. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask! Immortallies 02:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Darn, I wish I would have known about this ARG sooner, but then again it might have been over a lot sooner if we started killing off the guardians and releasing the giants. Jadusable was probably counting on us not figuring out that, Its a ligitimate way to win a Majora's Mask ARG. It makes me wonder what would have happened if we did. I'm not going to post a video, especially if it won't do anything, I'd rather not waste my brother's time, since I can't do it myself. I read up on the 3 Arcs on the WH website, I must have missed the part about the fact that any video responses were being accepted, I thought it was just the songs. Any way thanks for the welcome, I'll see if I can FB message Jadusable and find out if he would have accepted the killing of the gaurdians as video responses. Hello! Thank you for leaving a message.. I will be sure to inform you if I find anything out. You are a part of FB, yes? There are pages on there that can help keep us up to date. You may add me on there also, if you like! I hope we can join together to find out more about this mystery at hand.. As I believe it is not just over. No, there is more to the story, blanks still left to be filled in; and we should not cease trying until we get it right.... Anyway.. Speak soon! -L Bureaucrat Hi. I've given you bureaucrat rights per your request on the adoption page. The founder actually last edited on April 27th :). Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Vandalism Holy shit. Yeah, can you keep an eye on that, and leave a message to get them to knock it off? I've fixed some of it before, and I already fixed this latest bit, but you might need to say something. Mugen Kagemaru 23:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nah... your page looks okay now, and it's protected, so that should deter most of them... if it doesn't, I'll just start handing out 1-3 day bans per each vandalist edit. >< Immortallies 00:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Reporting Trolls How do we report trolls on here? There is one who comented on the Hubris Arc page with a porn link. SeiRyuukishi 06:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately there's no way that I know of. I'll try to keep on top of it the best I can. Immortallies 06:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Mods erase comments, cause a lot more Troll links are comming up, 3 or so since I brought it to your attention. My computer skills in this area are lacking otherwise I'd ask to if i could be more active in helping. My brother is really good at this, but he wants nothing to do with this ARG, since he picked up a real BEN related virus after watching the videos from the first arc and the fan film. Its a minor virus that randomly pops up after he turns on windows. it says "slideshow unavealbe at this time. You shouldn't have done that" SeiRyuukishi 06:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC)